Weddings
by Arminia
Summary: Sort of sequel to "Convinced" although you don't need to read it. While at JJ's wedding, Spencer and Ashley have a talk of their own.


**A/N: Counting this as a sequel to "Convinced" although you don't need to read it for this. **

**Sorry that it's so short! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Takes places at the end of the Season 7 Finale. **

It took a bit, but Spencer was finally relaxing. That tightening in his chest that started the minute he found out Will had gone inside the bank, and only got worse when the bank exploded, was finally going away. Just like that, he could have lost his team, his family.

It was JJ's wedding, a day of good to push away the bad.

"You okay?"

Spencer looked at the beautiful woman in his arms, a small smile on her lips and love in her eyes. He felt his heart jump like it did every time she looked at him like that. How someone as amazing as Ashley Seaver had fallen for him, he would never figure out. It was one mystery he would never solve.

"Yeah. I'm just happy everything's okay."

Giving him another smile, Ashley reached up to kiss him. Spencer bent his head and met her halfway. As Spencer tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her against his chest, the team dancing around them disappeared.

He didn't hear Morgan's whistling.

Garcia's squeals.

JJ and Emily's shouts.

All he could feel was Ashley's mouth on his, the taste of the wine she had to drink mixed with his own. Her hand tangled in his hair as she used it to keep him close, the feel of her dress beneath his hands as he gripped her waist, and the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Needing to catch their breath, they both pulled away. Ashley rested her forehead against his, and Spencer was grateful that she hadn't moved away from him just yet.

"Do you think Rossi would be happy to hold our wedding here too?" He said softly, almost in a whisper.

A grin formed on her lips, "Our wedding? Dr. Reid, are you proposing to me?"

Spencer felt his cheeks redden.

"N-No! I just-" Ashley cut him off with another kiss.

"I was joking, Spencer." She said with a laugh. "Although I wouldn't mind getting married to you just like this." Ashley's own cheeks turned pink.

"Oh really, Mrs. Reid?" Spencer joked back.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Reid, Ashley Reid."

Suddenly not caring that once again everyone's eyes would be on them, Spencer wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, lifting her up and spinning her as she squealed and laughed.

Grinning at each other, Spencer kissed his laughing girlfriend again.

"Someone seems to like the sound of it too." She laughed again, Spencer wished she would never stop laughing.

"I could spend forever with you, Ashley."

"I could spend forever with you too, Spencer."

They danced together a few minutes more until a tap on Spencer's shoulder pulled them apart.

"May I?" Asked Emily, Ashley gave her friend a smile and kissed his cheek before going to dance with Morgan who winked at them.

"Everything okay?"

Emily looked at him confused, "Of course, why?"

"You have this certain look when something is wrong."

"Seriously? Really, everything is fine."

Nodding his head he decided to let it go. He could always get it out of her tomorrow.

"You and Ashley seem happy." She pointed out to him, both of them taking a quick glance at her and Morgan, both of them smiling at the sight of Morgan spinning Ashley until she laughed and stumbled.

"We are."

"You know I never did thank her for convincing you to come to Rossi's that night."

There was no need for Spencer to ask what night she meant, the family dinner Rossi had held not long after Emily came back. He had still been angry at them, especially JJ for lying to him. He probably might not have gone that night and patched things up if it wasn't for Ashley convincing him to go.

"She wouldn't accept it." He told Emily honestly. He knew she would only tell Emily that it was nothing, that she was happy to do it and no thanks were needed.

"Doesn't mean I still can't say it." Emily told him before pulling away as the song was ending. "Now go back to dancing with your girl...or should I say the future Mrs. Reid?"

Spencer's mouth opened a little in shock, but before he could respond, she was already walking away. Figures she would have heard.

"What's up?" Ashley asked once she was back over to him.

"Nothing." He told her honestly, pulling her back towards him.

All he needed right now was the woman back in his arms.


End file.
